Late Night Cravings
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: "I'm craving again." Reid shows up at Morgan's place at 3 AM, craving Dilaudid and in need of help. What happens next, is just what both have been craving.


_Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!_

**Late Night Cravings**

Morgan padded towards his door, annoyed. It was 3 AM or some ridiculous hour, and somebody had the nerve to ring his doorbell? Seriously?

He reached the entrance, and before opening the door, checked the peephole. What shocked him was that he saw a dishevelled looking Spencer Reid, anxiously tapping his toes. The man seemed like he might fall apart.

Instantly, he rushed to open the lock, then the door. It swung open, letting cool air swoosh into his small townhouse. Reid jerked his eyes up, and Morgan saw they were red. Worry took over.

"Reid?" He asked, and saw the younger man search for words. What came out, was far from normal.

"I need help." Reid blurted out, and Morgan racked his brain to remember what this could be about. Nothing showed up. But he would help Reid with anything... anything at all.

"Anything, kid." Morgan said slowly. He watched as the man he always watched out of the corner of his eyes avoided looking at him.

"I... I just... I..." He stuttered, but seemed like he couldn't come up with anything. He fidgeted jerkily with his fingers, and Morgan looked at him; really looked at him for the first time maybe this whole week.

His hair was messy, barely kept together. Bags were prominent under his red eyes, and he looked exhausted. He seemed skinnier than ever before, if that was possible. And most of all, he seemed to be radiating pain. Had he been like that all week?

Sure Morgan had noticed something different but... maybe he liked to think Reid was okay. Even though the man didn't know it, he was his rock. Well... he was so much more. And yet no one, including him, could ever know that.

"Here, uh, come inside." Derek said and ushered him in through the door.

He followed his friend inside, and Reid sat on his couch nervously. Morgan closed the door and sat beside him.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"I... I just... You're the only one I trust with this. I mean... I shouldn't but I do." Reid explained, and Morgan furrowed his brows.

"Well, thank you. So... tell me. No judgement, I swear." He said, proud that the other man trusted him so much.

After a pause, Reid spoke in almost a whisper.

"I'm craving again."

Realization hit Derek like a ton of bricks. Oh god... had he done any? Why had he even fallen back into this? And why the hell hadn't Morgan noticed? Guilt washed over him.

"Oh... uh..."

"I know you knew about it last time. Well... I'm sure everyone did but... I just trust you more than them." Reid said, still incredibly quiet.

"I'm here for you. What uh...started the cravings again? Do you know?"

"No... well... yes. They... started when my headaches did, way back." Reid explained, but Derek had a feeling he had more to say.

After a brief silence he continued.

"And they... they really got bad after Emily. And I don't know why but... tonight is especially bad." He finished.

Morgan gently put a hand on Reid's arm, ignoring the butterflies it gave him, and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm glad you came here instead of giving in. That's really brave of you to do." Was all he could come up with to respond.

"I just want them to go away. They... they actually hurt." Reid mumbled quietly, and clenched his fist.

"Well what makes them go away? What can I do?" Morgan asked, eager to help get rid of whatever pain he was experiencing.

"Nothing really. It's not so much that I need your help to make them stop... I just don't trust myself not to... to go back to it. And I know you of all people will never, ever let me." Reid confessed.

"You got that right Pretty Boy." Morgan said with a small smile.

Reid looked up at him with something in his eyes. Morgan couldn't tell what it was... an apology?

"I uh... I shouldn't have bothered you... you were sleeping. I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go..." He said, almost like he was talking to himself.

Morgan held his arm even tighter. He couldn't leave. No.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here. At least for the night, until we have the cravings under control. It'll be okay Reid." He told him, and Reid raised a worried eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Would I have said it if I wasn't?"

XXX

4 hours later, Morgan looked over at Reid, who sat beside him, staring at the TV. The pizza they'd made to distract him from the pain was long gone, and he seemed to be somewhat intrigued by the movie Morgan had selected.

Truth be told he could sit and watch the genius all day long, if he had the choice. The light from the television hit his face perfectly, accenting every feature. His eyes were sleepily drifting closed every few minutes; he must have been exhausted.

"Reid, you can crash here if you want, I have an extra bedroom. You look exhausted." He said, making Reid jump slightly. He must really be affected by the cravings.

"No way, I've imposed enough, I can take a late train home." Reid insisted, and tiredly stood up. Morgan did the same, determinedly.

"First of all, you could never impose on me, man. And second of all, late? You really must be tired... it's like 7 AM." Morgan said, and watched as Reid adorably checked his watch and realised the time.

"Geez. I'm losing it." He said quietly.

"You're not losing it. Anyway, you said it yourself earlier; there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave here. Not to say I don't trust you but... these cravings seem to be pretty bad..." He said, and avoided eye contact briefly.

"I get it. I would know, sometimes I almost lose it and give in. And that's _before_ they got this strong."

"What did you do to keep yourself from giving in?" Morgan asked, feeling horrible for Spencer.

"I... uh...promise not to laugh?" He said, flushing slightly.

"Scout's honour."

"I called my mom. I know, just proves how much of a dork I am. But... I get comfort from her. So I call her, and she helps me through it. We talk about memories. Well, the ones she can remember that is." He explained, and sat down on the arm of the red couch.

Morgan moved to sit on the arm chair's side, giving Reid all of his attention. It wasn't hard; he got caught up in him quite easily.

"That's good. Thinking about special times helps you?" He asked, watching as Reid nodded with a blush.

"Yeah. Plus, when I talk to her I can kind of guilt myself into not doing it again. I would let her down... I.. I could never do that." He admitted, and glanced up to look at Morgan, his eyes a deep brown.

"You could never let her down Spencer. And you could never let us down." He assured him, and Reid started to shake his head.

"Yes, I-"

"No, no you couldn't. We love you Reid. We love your facts, and your quirks and even your weaknesses. Although, you could try and not be a danger magnet for one or two cases; I'm getting sick of saving your ass." Morgan said with a smirk, and Reid blushed yet again.

"See? We even love how many times you blush. It's like a permanent thing. But it's part of who you are. And so is Dilaudid. And so is Tobias. No matter what though, we love you." He explained in a warm voice, and in his head added _I love you too._

"I know that. I do. I just worry you know?" He asked timidly, and Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, I get it." He said, and a comfortable silence filled the room for a moment, and Derek couldn't help his eyes from wandering across Reid.

After a moment, he figured he should get the younger man to bed; he seemed as though he might pass out any second.

"Seriously though, you better get your butt in my spare room, you look like you're going to fall over." He said with a small chuckle, and even elicited an adorable giggle from Reid.

"Fine." He almost whined, and awkwardly followed Morgan up the narrow stairs. The entire way up, Morgan had to force himself not to do something stupid.

Once at the room, he gestured to it and Reid walked in, then turned back to look at him.

"Thank you. You're... you're a great person. And you've done more than I could have ever asked." Reid said, and Morgan couldn't help but smile at him, earning the same from the latter.

"You never need to ask. Door's always open if you need help with more cravings. Or anything at all." Morgan said, and saw something in Reid's eye. A tear.

"What's wrong?" Morgan inquired, and saw Reid hastily wipe the wetness away.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Reid."He said, and the younger man sighed.

"Ugh, screw it, I threw my pride out the window when I walked in the front door." Spencer said, and albeit awkwardly, pulled Morgan into a fierce hug.

Trying to ignore the butterflies attacking his stomach, Morgan hugged back, smelling in Reid's cologne and falling in love with the contact. This was the first time he'd ever hugged him over all those years. And it was incredible.

After a moment (too soon in Morgan's opinion) they pulled back, and Spencer smiled at him.

"Sleep tight Spencer." He said with a smile, and watched as Reid returned it. Then he walked out the bedroom door, pulling it almost closed behind him.

He'd just made it to his own door when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Morgan." He heard Reid call, and turned around in confusion. Reid was extremely close, and he realised with a shock just _how _close.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying as hard as he could to control himself, and remain neutral.

Suddenly the genius leaned in and kissed him, pushing his back against the door frame, euphoria spreading through his veins. He immediately kissed back, a hand moving up to rake itself in Reid's hair, the other pulling his hip to close the tiny gap between them.

Quickly, it was over and Reid pulled back, beaming. Derek was sure he looked the same.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Spencer said with a smirk, and padded back to his room.

But not without turning back to wink flirtatiously at Morgan, leaving him in awe as he shut the door.

**So? Ya like? Tell me! REVIEW! This was actually a request from a friend on tumblr. Feel free to do the same on here! Xxx**

***There could always be a second chapter? Let me know :)**


End file.
